


Something After All

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infected Paul Matthews, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Paul tries to convince Emma to join the HIve.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Something After All

**Author's Note:**

> Mirthe using songs from Starry, part 2: Something After All
> 
> Me: I'm gonna use this prompt  
> Me after writing: Shit I forgot to use the prompt
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Death  
> -Vomit

Emma was desperately looking for a way out as the aliens grabbed her arms, they pulled her to her feet and dragged her down the halls of the hospital. Emma was kicking and screaming, but it didn’t help, it just caused stabbing pain in her recently injured leg.   
  
They led her to an office. Her kicking caused a fake skeleton to fall on the floor, the plastic bones spread over the floor.   
  
Paul chuckled. “Oh, Emma. Calm down.”   
  
“Ha! Easy for you to say!” she spat. “You’re already  _ dead _ .”   
  
Ted let her arm go, and she took that opportunity to slap his face. Ted just smiled, not even flinching. He grabbed her wrist. “No, sweetheart. Did your parents never teach you that violence is never an answer?”   
  
“Fuck you!”   
  
Ted let her go, leaving the room.   
  
_ Click. _   
  
Shit. The door was locked. There was no way out now. The window wasn’t an option, if she tried to jump down from this height she’d at least break a few bones, and then she wouldn’t be able to escape before the aliens would get her.   
  
“Emma…” Paul spoke. “Emma, look at me.” He grabbed her shoulders. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”   
  
“Fuck you! Fuck that! You’re going to  _ kill  _ me!”   
  
“Emma, listen to me. **I know that it sounds crazy, you've every right to go.** ” Oh no. A song. “ **But before you walk away, there are some things you need to know.** ”   
  
“Paul, stop singing! You don’t want this!”   
  
“ **I've spent years building up walls, playing it safe, standing in line when I should run. Run for my life, before it's gone.** ”   
  
Emma tried to open the door, but Ted had locked it. She desperately shook the door handle.   
  
“ **You've turned my world around. And no, it wasn't a mistake. I've been sleeping for so long, but I'm finally awake.** ”   
  
“Paul…” Tears formed in Emma’s eyes. Paul cupped her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He smiled.   
  
“ **You've opened up my eyes. There's no writing on the wall. I thought I was lost, but is there something after all?** ”   
  
Emma was sobbing now. Paul pulled her into a hug and Emma let it happen, desperate for some comfort before the inevitable ending.    
  
“ **Could there be a life full of riches, and not in the classic sort of way. Variation, stimulation, every day an exploration. A life of joy and disarray.** ”

  
“Paul, please stop…”   
  
“ **For this new world to begin, the old one must fall.** ”   
  
Paul gently pushed her away, forcing her to look at him.   
  
“ **Tell me you believe there is something after all.** ”   
  
The way he said that last line freaked Emma out. It sounded almost… genuine. Desperate. Like he actually cared about what she thought.   
  
“Come on, Emma,” he said. “It won’t hurt that much.”   
  
“How are you gonna do it? Do I wanna know?”   
  
Paul smiled. “I was thinking about a kiss. Though I could also rip your guts out or snap your neck or-”   
  
Emma nodded. “A kiss sounds nice.”   
  
Paul grabbed Emma’s hands. “Don’t be scared, okay? You’ll be happy. We’ll be together.”   
  
“Okay.” She decided that putting up a fight wouldn’t prevent her death, it would probably just be more painful.   
  
Paul cupped her cheeks. He bent forward and their lips met.    
  
At first, it was nice, but soon he used his hands to force her mouth open. Emma’s eyes went wide. This was the end, wasn’t it?   
  
She tried to push him away, but he was strong. A weird taste filled her mouth. Paul pulled away, but before she could spit out what she assumed was some blue shit, his hand was over her mouth.   
  
“Swallow,” he commanded.   
  
Emma shook her head, using both of her hands to try to push Paul’s hand away. It didn’t work.   
  
Paul sighed. “Emma… You’ll be happy.”   
  
Emma looked at him. His glowing eyes looked at her. He seemed sad that she didn’t believe him. Of course she didn’t believe him. He said he’d  _ never _ be in a fucking musical.   
  
“I’m a patient man. You can swallow it now, or we could be here for a few more hours. The choice is yours to make.”   
  
Emma closed her eyes. She swallowed. Paul held her tightly. “Good job, Em.”   
  
She could feel the fight between her mind and the alien spores, but it didn’t take long before the spores took over her body.   
  
He was right.   
  
They were happy now.


End file.
